Think Twice
by tearfulrose
Summary: After the defeat of Voldemort evrything at Hogwarts becomes dull. When one person decides to change this who all will get involded. Some Slash and slight Buffy crossoverness HD HH HD
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: poof I own all Harry Potter/ Buffy-verse related things!!! Letter falls from sky. psychiatrist's note Patient is delusional and thinks she is a self-serving genie. My recommendation would be to go along with her delusions for she has a tendency otherwise to follow you yelling, "poof! You art a toadie! Muahahahahaha"

Be real; like anyone on this site will ever own anything Harry Potter or Buffy related.

Chapter 1

Hermione walked down the stairs bored out of her mind, and decided to curl up on the common room couch. Very soon she was all too aware of the deafening silence save for the persistent ticking of the clock.

Becoming irritated, she found herself glaring at the clock and twitching as every second went by, hoping someone would save her from the irratence of the ticking.

Hoped shined in her eyes as she lifted her head up at the sound of the common room door opening. Harry chose that second to walk through the portrait hole and drop into the chair directly across from Hermione; merely nodded to acknowledge her presence.

Hermione nodded back to him returning to her vengeful glaring at the clock when it was apparent there was no conversation to be made.

Awhile later Ron barged into the room interrupting what Hermione had fondly decided was semi-comfortable silence. "THERE YOU TWO ARE," he yelled loudly, startling them both out of their revers.

The pair simply turned to stare at him as he ranted about his inability to find them. "By the way," he stated thoughtfully, "why haven't y'all been around lately? I would factor it to the relationship but that seems vastly unstable at the moment. Y'all should go do something." Ron stated ending his insightful babble.

Soon Ron started to get wigged as they kept staring at him.

"Stop staring at me! This is YOUR FAULT!,"he yelled in panic. "YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER DATED" he screamed hysterically as he ran up the dorm stairs.

They simply stared as the door slammed shut behind him, the echo's of his yelling still ringing through the room.

In motion the two blinked then slowly turned to look at each other. "So...erm...wanna have sex?" Harry asked. sigh "Not really" Hermione said looking down at the paint chipping off her nails. "Right" Harry droned and turned back to stare into the fire.

Hermione winced as the ticking of the clock again hit her eardrums. "Wanna make-out instead?" she asked, desperate to rid herself of the inistant ticking.

Harry turned with slight interest sparking in his eyes. "Alright" he agreed as he trudged over to the couch Hermione was sitting on. Harry then leaned over and placed his lips upon hers. Mechanically, Hermione reached up and put one hand on the back of his neck; the other on the back of his head, pulling him closer.

Harry moved his hand from the arm of the couch to her upper arm, pulling her even closer; their lips melding together in a practiced motion. They pulled apart slowly, and gaged each others reaction.

"erm...yeah" Harry mumbled. "Right...so...erm...bed?" Hermione suggested. "Bed" Harry agreed nodding enthusiastically. Harry and Hermione then both hastened off to their respective rooms, lay down, and then, went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Wahahaha! I got my first review! I'm very pleased. mumbles about correcting grammar It may take a while to get the rest of the chapters but I will type every day so as to please my...reader. Yay me

Chapter 2

( Harry's pof)  
Harry trudged down the stairs, yawning as he pulled on his school cloak. He then looked up in shock as he realized he was already at the Gryffindor table.

Shrugging his shoulders he dropped himself into the seat across from Hermione. Nodding at her, he pulled the pumpkin juice and oatmeal towards himself at piled the oatmeal on his plate.

Without thought he mechanically began to eat. " 'Ello Hedwig" he mumbled, gently patting her on the head when she landed next to him.

"Bloody HELL!!!" Harry yelled clutching his throbbing ear where Hedwig had bitten him. "What the 'ell was that for?" he growled at his owl.

"You have a letter" Hermione snapped, annoyed at the lack of attention. "Oh" Harry mumbled intelligently.

Hedwig hopped on one leg as he proceeded to untie his letter.

In a flash Hedwig snapped up some bacon off of Hermione's plate and flew off not hearing Hermione's grumbles regarding retarded food stealing owls.

Harry oblivious to all this opened the letter in curiosity and began to read.

Hello love, I see you every day and never do I get over it. You really shouldn't be dating the Ice Queen. You should be with me instead so that i may breathe fire all over your body, melting away the ice of her touch.  
I can fill you in ways you can't imagine, fucking you from behind in a way that the slight pain will make you scream in ecstasy. I will be your Dragon and you could ride me if you... 

Harry looked up sharply as Hermione asked him something that barely pierced the lust induced fog. "Erm...I...nothing! Gotta go!" he hollered as he ran to the nearest restroom.

Harry had a major problem ha had to fix. "I'm sure the professor won't" he mumbled as he locked himself in a stall and pulled on his dick, impatient for the pleasure to wash over him.

(Hermione's pof)

Harry's mouth continued to get wider as he read the letter she had cleverly named the "mystery letter".

"Harry, honey. What is it?" Hermione questioned with practiced concern. "Erm...I...nothing! Gotta go!" Harry hollered as he ran out of the Great Hall.

"Whatever. Poncy git." Hermione grumbled and turned back to the article on Voldemort's rise, she had been reading in the morning paper. Reaching the end of the article she folded up the paper and sighed.

"Well it's good to know HOW the world is going to hell." Shaking her head she rose and left for her next period class. "Watch it!" Hermione yelled as someone ran into her.

"Maybe you should "watch" it Granger," Malfoy drawled as he walked passed her. "See you in class." he said leaving, smirk firmly in place. "Weird" she mumbled and followed him in the direction of class.

Soon she was sitting in her seat, pulling her supplies out of her bag in preparation of class. She looked up as she felt eyes on her. Looking around the room she realized Malfoy was staring at her. Groaning she looked at her paper determined to ignore him.

"Fuck!' she moaned rubbing her eyes from the sudden flash of light that had appeared before her eyes. "What the hell was that?" she inquired as she looked at the note that had replaced the flash of light.

Sad really, a boy so horny and none of it directed at you. Instead he gets off on a letter, I wouldn't if you were mine. 

The note shimmered and blurred into an image. When it cleared she gasped, tears in her eyes. "How could he?" she cried staring transfixed as the window on the paper showed a picture of Harry stroking himself as he reread the letter.

Suddenly he climaxed all over the stall door. Ironically at the same time the sound came on, loud enough for her to hear Harry scream, "Dragon! Fill me with your..." Whatever he said was lost as Hermione shredded the paper on the desk in front of her; and then for the second time in Hermione history, left a class without regret.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Slowly but surly this is coming together. Hopefully I get better as I go, hopefully. And there will be female slash later on i have just decided; ...cause I can do that. Sorry about the shortness of the chapters by the way. Anywho on to the story!

Chapter 3

"Harry, where were you during class today?" Hermione inquired at dinner.

"Sleeping in the dorm, dear," Harry replied while shoving potatoes into his mouth. "Oh..." Hermione replied.

Harry looked up curiously as she walked away from the dinner table without word.

"Miss Granger! Miss Granger!" Hermione looked down at the little first year dancing at her feet. "Yes. How can I help you?" she asked politely. "Your dating Mr. Potter, so I wondered if you might get me his autograph." he said hopefully.

A twitch of her left eye was the only warning he got, and was the last thing he remembered before waking a week later in the hospital wing.

Upon asking Nurse Pomfrey he learned he had suffered multiple and severe hexing.

0.o

"Harry?" Hermione asked timidly.

"Yeah?" he asked not looking up from his book.

"Do you love me?" This time Harry, and several other people in the common room looked up. 

"Of course I do sweetheart." her replied returning to his book.

"Well..." Hermione started hesitantly, "do you think you might want to come upstairs with me? We could have sex." she added with a whisper.

"Why?" Harry asked, "I haven't been horny in ages. There's no point."

Hermione, looking shocked walked away fully aware the, 'eyes of pity' were following her.

Hermione decided she hated being strong, and with that thought in mind sat on her bed and cried. She cried till she left she couldn't; and then she cried more.

"Angel, don't cry." The voice shocked her so bad she stopped crying.

"Harry?" she asked hopefully when she found no body to accompany the voice.

"That heathen is not here!" The voice spat bitterly.

"Sh...Show yourself," she commanded shakily.

"I can't. You have to settle with a spelled voice imitation. Your not ready to meat me yet Angel."

"Why do you keep calling me that" she hissed.

"Because every time I see you I think I have died and gone to heaven," he replied romantically.

"My God! Could you be anymore corny?" she asked in shock

The voice laughed richly, "Quite possibly luv."

To her surprise Hermione giggled. Suddenly she sobered up. "Why are you here?" she questioned.

"I heard a rumor you were sad" he pronounced somberly.

"That fast huh? Rumor mill certainly has perfected itself since my day" she grumbled

"Don't be so hard on yourself Angel, it was never your fault, it is all his." he said comfortingly as Hermione hummed her consent sceptically. "I guess," she mumbled meekly.

Meanwhile in the common room

"Bloody Hell Harry, you are such an arse-hole," Ron stated in awe. 

"What? Why? What did I do?" he asked in confusion, looking around to see what he had done.


End file.
